rvbfandomcom-20200213-history
Antoine Bitters
Lieutenant Antoine Bitters is a New Republic rebel soldier of Grif's gold team squad. A lazy and pessimistic recruit, Bitters serves as a supporting character in Season 12 and Season 13. Role in Plot Training with the Reds and Blues Bitters first appears in Oh Captains, My Captains, nervously answering Caboose's Blue team to refer Grif's squad as "Orange team" rather than "Gold team" during a training exercise. After Grif, Simmons, and Caboose crack under pressure, Bitters and the rest of Gold team clumsily fall on top of New Republic reinforcements in confusion. Later on, Bitters is chosen to be a part of Grif, Simmons, Caboose, and Tucker's rescue team, along with Jensen, Smith, and Palomo. During their training the four recruits are given helmet cameras to record their sessions, but are laughed upon by the other Rebel soldiers for their failures. Afterwards, Bitters and the other Rebel soldiers discover a message from the Red and Blue captains detailing their departure. In response to this, Bitters and the recruits continue to train on their own, but are unfocused due to the departure of their captains. When Felix informs them of the Reds' and Blues' supposed deaths Bitters becomes extremely angry and upset over their loss, with Jensen, Palomo, and Smith mourning as well. Despite the "loss", Kimball leads the rebels to Armonia for one final confrontation with the Feds. Learning the Truth Partnered with Jensen, Smith, and Palomo, the rebels arrive at the capital, where Bitters holds a pessimistic attitude throughout the infiltration. Unfortunately, the New Republic are sealed inside the city and surrounded by the Federal Army. As the two armies engage each other, Bitters and his teammates fend off several Feds, when suddenly a video recording of Felix confessing the Space Pirates' involvement in the war plays throughout various television screens. This causes a cease fire between the Feds and Rebels, who finally learn the truth about the civil war's escalation. After the Feds and rebels form a truce, they pick up the Reds and Blues and regroup at the New Republic HQ, where the recruits thank their captains for rescuing them. A month later, Bitters participates in a training exercise at Armonia where he hits his training cone successfully, running laps soon thereafter. Afterward, Bitters and several Feds and Rebels leave for a mission to attack the Space Pirates at Crash Site Alpha, after the destruction of their hybrid weapons. Upon arriving at Alpha, however, the assault team are ambushed by enemy reinforcements, forcing them to refuge inside a shipwreck. After Simmons devises a plan of escape by using the ship's engine to create a smokescreen, Bitters and the other lieutenants agree to help him. With Wash taking charge in the plan, he and the lieutenants manage to force Locus into cover, allowing their squad to release the smokescreen and escape. After returning to Armonia, the Space Pirates execute an attack on the city. Under the General's orders, Bitters and the lieutenants assist people in evacuating the city, starting by clearing out the hospital. There they encounter Dr. Grey and reveal the Blood Gulch Crew's plan to destroy Armonia and all the Space Pirates with it. Charon's Final Assault Upon escaping the city, they regroup at Crash Site Bravo and grieve over the loss of Doyle, who sacrificed himself in order to complete the plan, and the city. Kimball later addresses the Feds and the Rebels and delivers an inspiring speech. Now united, the armies attack the pirates at the Communication Temple. Meanwhile, Bitters, the other Lieutenants, and Dr. Grey infiltrate Crash Site Alpha and activate the tractor beam. The action brings down the Tartarus, destroying it and subsequently the Purge along with it. They then join the fight at the Communication Temple and are quickly forced to take cover when Chairman Hargrove releases numerous Mantises. After the Blood Gulch Crew shut down the droids, Bitters, the Lieutenants, Dr. Grey, Kimball, and the Freelancers fly to the Staff of Charon to evac the Reds and Blues on the ship. Post-War Ten months following the defeat of Charon Industries, Bitters and the other New Republic lieutenants become police officers and investigate an incident involving IDA reporter Dylan Andrews and her injured cameraman Jax Jonez, with Bitters scolding Smith for his over-the-top interrogation. The four officers then lead Andrews to General Doyle General Hospital, to see Jax's condition. Later on, Washington is sent to Chorus and is treated for his injured throat. After getting a call from the Reds and Blues, the lieutenants fly to Earth and reunite with the crew, informing them of Wash's recovery. Personality Bitters is shown to take after Grif's laziness and generally casual behavior. This is displayed when, in a battle simulation, he responds reluctantly and casually. Also, he seems to lack any respect towards his squad, as he agrees with Grif that Matthews is a suck up and calls Grif lazy in front of him. Unlike Grif however, Bitters is less sarcastic and more openly cynical, often leaning on the negative side of life. Despite this, Bitters is shown to care for the Reds and Blues, as he expresses missing them in Thin Ice (though he hides his emotions by saying that they never cared about them), and becomes distraught after Felix lies about their deaths. Relationships Despite his laziness, Bitters is shown to have respect for many of his teammates. Grif Despite being his superior, Bitters and Grif seem to have a complex relationship with one another. Grif is shown to at times neglect Bitters while the latter rarely shows respect for Grif. In Teaming with Problems, Grif calls Bitters a "maverick"; but this is mostly likely so he could make Matthews jealous of his decision to make Bitters his lieutenant. Later, in Capital Assets, Bitters calls Grif a "fuckface" after Wash makes him and the other lieutenants run extra laps around Armonia's training room due to Grif's laziness. Matthews Despite minor interaction, Bitters and Matthews appear to have a friendly relationship. During Reflections, Matthews stands up for Bitters when the latter is being yelled at by Grif. In The End, Bitters becomes very concerned after Matthews is critically injured when his Motorcycle is blown up by a Mantis. Bitters is later seen alongside Dr. Grey watching over Matthews on the Pelican. Palomo He and Palomo constantly argue and would fight each other partly due to Palomo pointing out when he missed a target. Despite that, the two appeared to work well together later on, most notably in Fed vs. New where Palomo complimented Bitters after the latter managed to successfully hit a Federal gunner about to kill Palomo. Smith Bitters is at constant odds with Smith. Skills and Abilities Firing Accuracy At first, Bitters was shown to have somewhat poor aim, most likely due to his attitude. When firing at caution cones in Thin Ice, Bitters had trouble hitting the last cone because of his sadness at the Reds and Blues' departure. Luckily, after gaining some training from Wash in Season 13, Bitters' aim grew stronger and was able to hit Locus while he was cloaked in Dish Best Served. Kills Because of his poor attitude and laziness, Bitters is somewhat unskilled in battle, though he managed to kill a Fed in Fed vs. New. With increased skill in accuracy, Bitters later goes on to kill several Space Pirates at Crash Site Alpha. Bitters kills a Fed.png|At least one Fed Space Pirates S13E16.png|Several Space Pirates Trivia *In Multiple Choice, Bitters' first name is revealed to be Antoine by Jensen. Ironically, "Antoine" is a French name meaning "beyond praise or highly praise worthy", yet Bitters exhibits lazy traits. *Whereas Grif is both lazy and out of shape, Bitters is simply lazy, and has no trouble keeping up with his squadmates in physical activity, yet is still shown to despise physical activity nonetheless. *Red vs. Blue: The Ultimate Fan Guide shows that Bitters' cynicism comes from the fact that he's old enough to remember what life was like before the war. In one of his journal entries, he laments that Jensen's mechanical genius can only be channeled into warfare, and wonders what she might have accomplished if she had grown up in a peaceful world. *By Season 13, his accuracy with his rifle appears to have improved, as he is seen shooting a training target successfully. *According to Miles in a Shizno Podcast Interview, if Bitters was a household object he would be a pack of cigarettes. Category:Characters Category:New Republic Category:Protagonists Category:Active